


As If It Might Turn Out This Time

by mymythologyphasedidntend



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ancient Greece, Angst and Tragedy, Calliope is the reason they keep singing the song, Calliope tries to be a good mother, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hadestown References, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mother-Son Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Time Loop, and she's bitter, i think, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymythologyphasedidntend/pseuds/mymythologyphasedidntend
Summary: “To know how it endsAnd still begin to sing it againAs if it might turn out this timeI learned that from a friend of mine”Road to Hell (Reprise)Or, maybe, just maybe, if Calliope keeps singing his song her boy will get a happy ending.
Relationships: Apollo & Calliope, Apollo/Calliope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 19





	As If It Might Turn Out This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that line in the Road to Hell reprise and (pardon the pun) the Muse struck.

Apollo wrapped his arms around the goddess’ shoulders from behind, and kissed behind her ear. “Tell me what you’re working on.”

“I’m working on a song.” Calliope said. “It isn’t finished yet, but when it's done and when we sing it, they’ll tell tales of my son again.”

“Orpheus?” She nodded. He smiled, he favored the boy, so much so some even thought he was his. “Trying your hand at the Argonauts again?” 

“No, lover, this is just for my boy,” Calliope kissed his cheek. “My boy, and your girl.”

“My girl? Which one?”

“A Nymph, Eurydice,” Her smile was bright, but something told him it wouldn't last.

* * *

_ Weddings, then dancing, then chasing.  _

_ Vipers and lyres, and disappearing shades.  _

_ A mournful song, and tears of nymphs and river gods.  _

_ A trial from a King, and a boy who had doubt.  _

Apollo tried to sit straight up in bed, but laid back down when his lovers stirred. The prophecy was vague, as always, but there was little liberties to be made. He looked around him, three Muses laid with him in his bed that night; Erato and Calliope still slept soundly, but Melpomene met his eyes with heartbreak. 

The epic tale of Orpheus and Eurydice was no love song, but a sad song, a _tragedy_.

* * *

Calliope was inconsolable, even as she and her sisters gathered his body and laid him to rest, as Hermes guided his soul and told her he'll be with Eurydice all she would do was sob. It wasn't _fair_. First he lost his girl, and now he's _dead_. For what, not praising _Dionysus_? No, no this is _not_ how it ends. They both deserved better. She'll give them better.

Calliope grabbed Hermes by the arm. "Do you really want him wonder the world as a shade? That's worse than death, friend o' mine."

"Bring him to Lethe, brother, and Eurydice. Then send their souls back again." He gave her a wary look, and so did the other Muses. Calliope looked like she's lost it. "I'm gonna sing it again, in hopes it'll turn out better this time."

* * *

She hasn’t been the same since the first time she lost her boy, two hundred years ago now, ripped apart by raving Maenads, but his heart had already been torn apart by the Fates. And Hades, and her stupid, _stupid_ half-sister who didn't do enough to reunite the poet and his girl. Iron Queen, Our Lady of The Underground, Kore _Persephone_ had the backbone of a dandelion! And King Hades was a coward.

_It’ll be different this time_ _._ She had her hand on her belly, swell with her reborn son. A few more months and his tale will start again, and this time he’ll come home with his bride. She was sure of it. _Third time’s the charm_.

“Hey," Her lover said. He was no Apollo, or Oeagrus, but he will do. "What are you working on?" 

She smiled to herself, at the thought of her past-cum-future babe. "I'm working on his song."

* * *

Calliope stopped raising him long ago, it hurt too much to watch her little lyrebird grow a wide-eyed prince and die broken and penniless, wishing to be reunited with his lover a different way. But even now, always penniless, he's still wide-eyed and hopeful and a little naïve and maybe so was she because she's lost track of how many Orpheuses and Eurydices there’s been and yet she still had hope, but _godsdamn_ if he fails she’s gonna sing it again! 

"Tell me, lover, if you can see,” She looked to Apollo, knowing he was watching her, as she watched them. “Will he turn to look at Eurydice?”

"Look for yourself.” Apollo turned her to the scene.

_ Oh, my sweet Orpheus. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for anything Hadestown related, feedback is greatly apricated!


End file.
